herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Defense
'''Defense - Spell Purpose''' This type of spell is somewhat related to aid, but it is specifically related to spells that protect against things, especially [[HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Attack|Attack]] spells. Because of their nature, Defense Spells are particularly fast in their casting. A spellcaster may cast a Defense Spell in response to an Attack Spell or Skill if all of the following conditions are met: * They act the same Turn or no more than 2 seconds (Game Turns) after the attacker. * They have not used their action for the above Turn yet. (See Special Combat Rules for declaring attacks and initiative). * They succeed at a Perception Check with a DS equal to 10 + their opponents AGL. * They succeed at a Magecraft check vs the Spell Check of the opponent. (They can still try a defensive spell if they fail this check, but succeeding allows them to correctly identify the spell being cast and chose accordingly.) If the defender meets all these criteria, they may cast the Defense Spell and use that check as the opposing check against the [[HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Attack|Attack]] Spell instead of standard Defensive Skills. Primary Characteristic - Constitution or Agility Secondary Characteristic - Perception or Spirit Spell Construction DS = 3 -=[A]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Anthrakeuticskin|Anthrakeuticskin]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Antimagic Matrix|Antimagic Matrix]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Arcane Shield|Arcane Shield]] -=[B]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Bronzeskin|Bronzeskin]] -=[C]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Chaos Shield|Chaos Shield]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Clayskin|Clayskin]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Copperskin|Copperskin]] -=[D]=- * -=[E]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Earthskin|Earthskin]] -=[F]=- * -=[G]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Goldskin|Goldskin]] -=[H]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Heroic Mantle|Heroic Mantle]] -=[I]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Ironbark Armor|Ironbark Armor]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Ironskin|Ironskin]] -=[J]=- * -=[K]=- * -=[L]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Light Dragon Defense|Light Dragon Defense]] -=[M]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Mithrilskin|Mithrilskin]] -=[N]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Null Detection|Null Detection]] -=[O]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Order Wall|Order Wall]] -=[P]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Porcu-Pike Shield|Porcu-Pike Shield]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Pyro Shield|Pyro Shield]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Pyros Armor|Pyros Armor]] -=[Q]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Queensguard|Queensguard]] -=[R]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Resist Element|Resist Element]] -=[S]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Silverskin|Silverskin]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Steelskin|Steelskin]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Stoneskin|Stoneskin]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Swarm Shield|Swarm Shield]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Symbol|Symbol]] -=[T]=- * -=[U]=- * -=[V]=- * -=[W]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Wall of Ice|Wall of Ice]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Wall of Earth|Wall of Earth]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Wall of Fire|Wall of Fire]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Wall of Metal|Wall of Metal]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Wall of Spikes|Wall of Spikes]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Wall of Water|Wall of Water]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Wall of Wind|Wall of Wind]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Ward|Ward]] -=[X]=- * -=[Y]=- * -=[Z]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Zone|Zone]] '''Navigation''' * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Purpose|Spells listed by Purpose]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Source|Spells listed by Source]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Spectra|Spells listed by Spectra]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Appendix|Chapter 10 - Appendix]]'''=